A Christmas Present for Lucina
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Lucina was always gloomy when Christmas was coming. Upon noticing her attitude about this lovely holiday, Shulk decided to search for the perfect present for his best friend…and he got much more in return. Shulk x Lucina. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Christmas Present for Lucina**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Lucina was always gloomy when Christmas was coming. Upon noticing her attitude about this lovely holiday, Shulk decided to search for the perfect present for his best friend…and he got much more in return. Shulk x Lucina. For FrenchMarioBros' Christmas Wonderland Contest.**

 **Pairings: Shulk x Lucina**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm in yet another contest, and I think this one is going to be fun! Because CHRISTMAS IS COMING! XD At first, I considered using Ryu x Little Mac for the contest, but the rules were no Yaoi/Yuri, so I resort to Shulk x Lucina instead, heh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB series.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **A Christmas Present for Lucina**

 **Chapter 1**

A piercing scream jerked Shulk from a deep sleep. It sounded like it'd come from the other side of the room. His eyes shot open, and he sat up from his bed. He glanced around the room frantically, recognizing his best friend's screams. When he turned his head to see Lucina already up and shaking, he quickly got out of his bed.

"Lucina?" he questioned, the fear in his eyes apparent.

Lucina was still shaking, but when she turned and saw Shulk, she sighed in relief. "Oh Shulk…did I wake you up again?"

Shulk shook his head. "N-not really. I was…doing something when I heard you scream," he lied.

When he saw tears in Lucina's eyes, Shulk gasped. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

Lucina sniffled. "I…I had a nightmare…"

"Again?" Shulk asked, an eyebrow raised. He remembered that since he moved in with Lucina in the Smash Mansion, he noticed that she usually woke up from nightmares every night, screaming and sobbing. Shulk had known her for quite some time, and he knew that something was wrong. "Hey…what did you dream about?"

Lucina flinched, staring up at him.

Shulk frowned. "…You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Lucina."

"N-no…it's fine. It's just that…I remember I used to spend time on Christmas…alone…"

Shulk raised his eyebrow even higher from this. "Really? Since your parents were killed in your timeline?"

Lucina nodded. "Y-yes…all those times I spent it by myself with no family, it…whenever Christmas comes around, bad memories tend to swarm me."

Shulk frowned. "Lucina…I'm so sorry. I—"

"Don't worry about it, Shulk…this year, I won't be celebrating Christmas."

"Oka—Wait what?" Shulk stopped himself when he heard the last bit.

"I won't be celebrating Christmas this year," Lucina repeated. "Not only does it bring back bad memories, but it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth."

"But Lucina," Shulk attempted to convince her. "Christmas is wonderful with friends! You exchange gifts, you eat turkey, and—"

"Shulk, please," Lucina interrupted. "It's my choice not to celebrate this stupid holiday. I'm sorry."

Shulk's frown intensified. "…Okay. Well, if you need someone, though, I'm here."

Lucina smiled slightly. "Thank you, Shulk…goodnight."

"Night."

With that, the two friends went back to bed. However, Shulk's mind continued to think about what Lucina had said. He hated to see her this sad to the point of not celebrating Christmas. The more he thought about it, the more heartbroken he felt. _Why would she do this to herself?_ he thought. _I feel terrible for her…_

With a small sigh, he drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Shulk shivered as he continued to sleep. When the sun rose and its bright golden rays shone through the window, it didn't even wake Shulk up. When he heard a loud, beeping noise though, he groaned.

"I hate mornings…" he muttered to himself as he slowly sat up from his bed. He turned his head to look at his alarm, which was going off, and he turned it off. With a yawn, he looked at Lucina's bed. To his surprise, he saw her still asleep.

 _She must be worn out..._ he thought as he got out of bed. Throwing on his usual clothes, he opened the window. A breeze drifted into the room, which made Shulk shiver from the cold.

"Jeez…this winter is so cold…" he commented to himself. He turned to see Lucina still fast asleep, and he frowned.

 _Lucina might still be depressed over her past…_ he thought. _If only I could do something…_

Knowing that he should let Lucina sleep, he walked out of their room to get some breakfast.

* * *

The Smasherteria was noisy with the chattering of the other Smashers filling the air. When Shulk entered the Smasherteria, he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Shulk!" Shulk turned to look at the Robin twins waving at him. "Come sit with us!" Reflet, the male twin, called.

Shulk smiled slightly as he walked towards their table and sat beside Robin. "Hey Reflet, Robin," Shulk greeted.

"How are you this morning?" Robin asked with a bright smile.

Shulk shrugged. "Doing okay." A Chef Mii placed a cup of coffee and jelly toast in front of him, and he began eating.

Reflet glanced around the Smasherteria, a concerned expression on his face. "Where's Lucina?"

Shulk stopped eating and he looked at his friend. "Uh…" he hesitated. "She's still sleeping."

"Again?" Robin questioned. "Is she still depressed?"

Shulk nodded. "Apparently so. I'm worried about her…"

The three ate their breakfast in silence for a few minutes until Reflet asked, "What happened?"

Shulk hesitated, not wanting to say anything. "Uh…well, last night, she had a nightmare again. And…" he took another bite of his toast.

"And?" Robin asked. "Come on, Shulk. Lucina's my daughter; I need to know what's wrong."

"…She doesn't want to celebrate Christmas this year."

Reflet and Robin stared at Shulk, their eyes wide. "Are you serious?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Shulk," Reflet spoke. "What made her say that? She used to love Christmas!"

"If I remember correctly, she said something like, 'it left a bitter taste in my mouth'."

Robin stared at him before nodding. "I see now. I remember she told Chrom and I about her timeline."

"You do?" Shulk asked.

"Yeah. She used to spend Christmas by herself. I feel so terrible for her…"

Shulk frowned. "I want to help her get back to the Christmas spirit…but I don't know how."

The twins hummed as they began to think. That was when Reflet piped up. "Maybe find a gift for her?"

Shulk tilted his head. "A gift?"

"That's…all I could think of, actually," Reflet chuckled sheepishly. "But I'm sure that could cheer her up."

Shulk thought about this. _Would she be happy if I find a Christmas gift for her? Would that change her mind?_

He decided that sounded like a good idea, and agreed, "Okay. Sounds like a plan. What does she like?"

"Hmmm," Robin hummed. "She likes jewelry, swords, clothing except for skirts and dresses…"

Shulk nodded at Robin's every word, mentally noting what Robin had said. "Gotcha. I'll find the best Christmas gift for her."

Robin and Reflet smiled. "Good," Reflet said. "I hope that will help her."

"Me too," Shulk agreed.

After eating breakfast, the three rose up from their seats and walked out of the Smasherteria. Shulk began to think of good gifts for his best friend; the best Christmas gift for Lucina.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first place Shulk went to find a gift for Lucina was the Smash Souvenir Shop. To his surprise, some of the Smashers, along with a few Miis, were already inside, looking for presents for themselves or for their loved ones.

 _Never knew that this place would be crowded during the holidays…_ Shulk thought to himself as he looked around. There were signs that showed which aisle contained what items, such as headbands, clothing, and so on. Shulk glanced at the signs in search of the things Robin had said Lucina liked, and when he saw the sign that read, "Weapons", he smiled triumphantly.

He walked down the aisle, looking for swords. When he came across the area they should've been in…there were none. The rack that was supposed to contain the swords was empty.

"What?!" Shulk gasped. "No more swords?"

A Mii manager overheard him and frowned. "Unfortunately, yes...most of our customers wanted swords. I'm sorry sir."

Shulk frowned. "Well…that's too bad," he commented as he walked towards the exit. When he turned to see the check-out counter, he saw, to his annoyance, Roy paying for _ten_ swords.

 _Great…_ Shulk thought as he walked out of the Smash Souvenir Shop, disappointment in his eyes.

* * *

When Shulk returned to the Smash Mansion, he saw Little Mac and Pikachu helping the Robin Twins with the Christmas tree. With his frown still in place, he spoke up. "Hey guys…"

Robin and Reflet turned and smiled at Shulk. When they saw his expression, however, they also frowned.

"What's up?" Robin asked.

Shulk sighed. "I checked the Smash Souvenir Shop, and…I couldn't find anything good for Lucina."

Little Mac overheard this, and after Pikachu placed the star on top of the tree, he placed the electric mouse down. "For Lucina? What were you thinking of getting her, Shulk?"

Shulk gulped. "Well…swords, maybe a cape..."

Little Mac stared at him. "But Lucina doesn't celebrate Christmas…"

"Exactly," Reflet was the one to speak up. "Shulk wanted to bring back the Christmas spirit for her."

Little Mac tilted his head. "Really? That could be hard, considering how much she went through…"

"I know," Shulk said. "I'm worried that she's actually lonely because she doesn't celebrate with us."

"Same," Robin piped up. "I feel so bad for her…it was my fault that I was the cause of her terrible future."

Shulk shook his head. "No, Robin. I'm sure that you weren't in control when it happened."

Robin sighed as she placed a present under the tree. "Well…you could check out the local stores near the Smash Mansion."

Shulk's expression lit up at this. "That's a great idea! I totally forgot about them! Thanks, Robin."

"No problem," Robin said as she slipped a Santa hat on top of Reflet's head. Reflet chuckled as he continued to help with the tree.

Shulk, with new hope in him, ran out of the Mansion to find the perfect gift for Lucina.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Smasherteria…_

Lucina walked into the Smasherteria in search of a late breakfast due to oversleeping. Luckily, one of the Miis was working still, and he gave her the last of the oatmeal from this morning's breakfast rush. Taking her bowl of oatmeal, she sat in a chair in the far corner to eat by herself. She began to think about what she had said to Shulk last night; how she had told him that she wasn't going to celebrate Christmas this year.

 _I must have shocked him…_ she thought with a sigh. _But it brings back bitter memories whenever this holiday comes around…_

"Hello, Lucina."

Lucina jumped when she heard a voice behind her, and she turned to see Marth, who had a concerned expression on his face.

"Oh, hello…" Lucina spoke softly before she resumed eating her oatmeal.

Marth frowned as he sat across from her. Lucina glanced up at her ancestor before she asked, "Did you miss breakfast, too?"

Marth shook his head. "No. I'm just checking to see how you're doing."

Lucina nodded. "I'm…I'm fine, Sire. Just had a lot on my mind."

Marth hummed as he drummed his fingers on the table. Lucina paid no mind as she ate until Marth asked, "I heard that you're not celebrating Christmas again."

Lucina looked up at him, a shocked expression on her face. "How did you—"

"Your mother told me."

Lucina's frown intensified. "She should've held her tongue…it's _my_ choice to not celebrate Christmas."

"I know," Marth said. "I'm just here to talk to you, to try and help you rid yourself of your sadness."

Lucina looked up at him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Talk to me, Lucina. Tell me; why don't you want to celebrate Christmas this year?"

Lucina hesitated as she thought, _Should I tell him?_

Marth then spoke up again, "…I'm sorry. If I brought back bad memories, I won't force you."

Lucina shook her head. "No, no. I do need someone to talk to…but it's a long story."

Marth smiled slightly. "I don't mind."

Lucina cleared her throat as she began to tell him everything; from how her future went and how it all started on Christmas day, all those years ago.

Marth nodded every now and then, listening intently until she had finished her story. Marth hummed. "I see…I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that, Lucina."

"It's fine, Sire…it's just that all of those bad memories whenever Christmas comes just…"

Marth nodded. "Don't worry. I can see why you feel this way."

Lucina smiled slightly. "Thank you, Sire, for understanding my stance about this."

Marth's expression mirrored Lucina's as he got up from his seat. "If you still need to talk about anything, I'm all ears."

Lucina nodded. "Thank you…see you later, Sire."

"Farewell."

Marth then left the Smasherteria. Lucina stared down at her bowl of oatmeal, sighing. "I'm glad that someone understood me…" she muttered as she got up as well and dumped her food in the waste bin before leaving.

However, she began to think about what her and Marth talked about, and an idea popped up in her head. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the Mansion, thinking about Shulk along the way.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shulk drove through Smashville in search of a store to find a gift for his best friend. A Christmas tune was on, and he hummed along as he pulled into a parking lot. After turning off the engine, he got out of the car.

Near the parking lot was for a store called the "Clothing Shop". People of different species ran into the store in search of new and stylish clothing.

Shulk walked through the parking lot, shivering from the cold. Snowflakes fell down from the sky, and Shulk held out a gloved hand to grab one. The snowflake he caught landed in his palm before it quickly melted.

Shulk smiled before walking into the store. To his surprise, the place was crowded. The people walking around the store were chattering loudly, and the blaring of the intercom was heard from above.

 _Typical holiday rush,_ Shulk thought to himself as he pushed through the crowds. Clothing of different kinds and colors were hanging on the walls, from shirts to capes, to boots and socks.

Shulk hummed as he looked over the clothes, searching for the perfect type of clothing to get for Lucina.

 _Skirts…no, Lucina hates those. Shoes? Nah…_ Shulk thought to himself.

However, after searching through the entire store, he couldn't find anything that might fit Lucina. With a sigh, he turned to leave when something ended up catching his eye.

Hanging on the wall was a blue cape. On the back of this cape was a sword symbol, a symbol that Shulk had seen during matches on the screen above the stage.

With a large smile, he took the cape off the wall. "This is perfect!" he cried as he ran to the check-out counter.

The line was extremely long, unsurprisingly. He waited at the back of the line, shifting impatiently from foot to foot as he stood for longer than he would've liked. Grabbing his IPod from his pocket, he plugged in headphones to listen to some rock music.

When the music faded, however, he heard a woman and a child talking at a distance. Taking off his headphones, he listened in to their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Timmy…there are no more capes," the woman told the child.

The young child named Timmy looked down at the ground. "Oh…are they sold out?"

"Apparently so. We'll find one, though."

"But I want one with the sword thing on it," the child spoke up.

Shulk frowned, realizing the situation the parent and child were in. Staring down at the cape, he made his decision.

As the child and mother continued to talk, Shulk handed out the cape to Timmy. Timmy stared at the cape before gradually looking up at Shulk.

"Hey," Shulk greeted. "You want this, right?"

Timmy stared at Shulk's face, and a large grin began to form on his face. "You're one of those guys I saw on TV!" he gasped.

Shulk chuckled. "Yup. I'm Shulk."

Timmy jumped in excitement. "I love how you fight! You're awesome!"

The mother smiled as she took the cape. "Thank you, Mr. Shulk. Timmy here loves watching the Smash Tournament. He wanted to get this cape, since he's also a fan of Lucina."

Shulk's smile grew wider. "That's great! She's an amazing fighter."

The mother giggled. "Oh yes, she definitely is."

"Hey, Mr. Shulk!" Timmy cried. Shulk looked down at the child. Timmy had a notepad with a Smash Ball symbol on the side. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Shulk nodded. "Of course, little buddy." Taking the notepad, he signed his name on one of the pages before giving it back to Timmy.

"Thank you, Mr. Shulk! For the autograph and the cape! You're even more awesome!" Timmy exclaimed.

Shulk laughed. "No problem, little guy. Have a great Christmas!"

The mother smiled. "You too, Sir Shulk. Thank you for the cape."

With that, the mother and child walked to the end of the line that Shulk had been in.

Shulk felt his heart warm up, but at the same time, he was disappointed. He wanted to get the cape for Lucina, but he didn't want to see the kid go home without something he wanted.

"It's for the best, I guess…" Shulk whispered to himself before leaving the store.

When Shulk walked towards his car, he muttered to himself, "Welp, I guess I'll check out Smash R' Us. I think there could be something there that's worthwhile…"

He got into the car and started the engine, then drove out of the parking lot.

During the drive, there was one thing that Shulk was glad of: he made the little boy's day.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
